


The Sheriff, The Scientist and The Shit Storm

by shadowolfhunter



Series: The Incidents of Eureka [2]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Disaster, M/M, Mayhem, Nathan and Jack Save The World one more time, Unsanitary outcomes, experiments gone wrong, mentions of Eva Thorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Dr Allison Blake is seriously displeased





	The Sheriff, The Scientist and The Shit Storm

Dr Allison Blake was a dedicated woman. Dedicated to Eureka and Global Dynamics and the advances of science. She understood why Mansfield had inflicted Thorne on them, but this was positively the last straw.

The agitated clack of Allison’s heels stalked across the foyer, scientists and staff parted like the Red Sea, Allison did not carry quite the same weight that caused people to flee from Dr Nathan Stark’s presence, but the agitated sound told them everything they needed to know.

Dr Blake was angry.

Very angry.

“General Mansfield.” Allison sat rigidly in her chair and bent her steely gaze at the General.

Even though he was clear across the country in Washington, the General squirmed.

“When you sent us Eva Thorne, I could see the merits, even though I was not happy with the arrangements. But this….”

Allison paused.

The General could see it was not for dramatic effect.

“We had a sanitation expert, only one, and I think that you will agree in a town where septic tanks are present, this would be a necessity. Dr Thorne chose to redact “the poop guy”. So yesterday when “the weather guy” said that he would be running experiments today, and this being Eureka, I had the instinct that we might experience “difficulties”.”

The General shifted in his seat. Though not a particularly imaginative man, he was having very little trouble imagining the possible “difficulties” a confluence of septic tank and cloud seeding might possibly become.

“So when the literal shit storm hit, we had only our weather expert to help. Sheriff Carter and Dr Stark had to go out to the affected tank and attempt to shut things down from there.”

Allison drew a deep breath.

“I have despatched Deputy Lupo and Dr Fargo to coax Sheriff Carter and Dr Stark out of the decontamination showers, where they have been for the last forty-five minutes. The bill for the clean up, and the replacement of Dr Stark’s car, which is a complete right off (sunk in the septic tank, she knew Nathan would never go near it again even if Henry pulled it out), I have sent to you. The septic tanks unaffected by the disaster need emptying, and it would be gratefully appreciated by the whole town if you could send our sanitation expert back. As soon as possible.”

Three floors down, Nathan Stark leaned against the wall, as Jack Carter scrubbed his back, he had little doubt that his nightmares would be haunted by this for some time to come, but there was something oddly comforting about saving the world, or in this case Eureka, from a literal storm of shit.


End file.
